


Comic Timing

by Ultra



Category: Leverage, The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Comic Book Store, Crossover, Geeks, Gen, Reaction, nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7805389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hardison is not going to miss out on his comic books just because the crew are in Pasadena...</p>
<p>(Originally written for hollymac_79, based on her prompt 'A Leverage/Big Bang Theory Crossover. Hardison and Eliot wind up at the comic book store that the Gang frequents. How would Eliot and Hardison react to the Big Bang Crew? Let your mind wander from there'.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comic Timing

“Dammnit, Hardison!” Eliot cursed in his usual way. “You said this was important!”

“And it is, brah!” the hacker told him definitely as he opened the door to the comic book store and led his friend inside. “The new Avengers vs. X-Men comes out today,” he emphasised, and if I don’t get all the variant covers, my collection is gonna be all gappy. Ain’t gonna happen,” he shook his head definitely as he took a look around the store, trying to find the right shelf.

“This couldn’t wait til we got back to Boston in a couple o’ days?” his friend asked crossly, arms folded across his chest.

“No, it could not,” confirmed Hardison. “You know how fast these things can sell out if you ain’t careful? ‘Sides, this job takes a turn for the worse, could be days before we get outta Pasadena. I ain’t taking no risks!”

The argument between the two friends was loud enough to attract attention, even though Eliot was talking through gritted teeth the whole time. Hardison never cared much who heard him, even when he should keep quiet. Eliot wasn’t so bothered if the hacker geeked out in a comic book store, it was his territory after all. The hitter just wondered how he had ever allowed himself to be dragged into a place like this. Right now he stood out like, well, a muscle-bound cowboy in a comic book store!

A few feet away, Sheldon was mid-flow about the problems he had discovered in the latest issue of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer comic books, and how he believed such a show should have stayed on television or not exist at all. As usual, his friends were nodding along as if listening, but were in reality focusing elsewhere. Leonard was flipping through a box of comics trying to find what he wanted, Howard was texting with Bernadette, and Raj had just spotted a stranger that intrigued him.

“Holy crap!” he gasped, right in the middle of Sheldon’s rambling. “What is a guy like that doing in a store like this?” he asked out-right.

“Woah,” said Leonard as he followed his friends gaze and reacted with similar shock. “I mean, I’m a one hundred percent heterosexual guy, but that dude is built like some kind of Greek God”.

“Nonsense, Leonard,” Sheldon shook his head, “As a general rule, Greek Gods, particularly the Twelve Olympians, were depicted as tall and statuesque. This man, whilst clearly possessing excellent muscle definition and probably of great strength, is far removed from the likes of Poseidon or Apollo”.

His speech was disregarded, as usual, since he had ridden rough-shod over Leonard’s main point. Howard on the other hand was quick to catch on.

“What is a guy like that doing in a comic book store when he could be having sex with every woman on the planet?” he wondered aloud. “Hell, if I looked like that, that’s what I’d be doing!” 

“That’s what I’m talkin’ about!” declared a voice somewhere behind Sheldon, stepping back and actually bumping into the physicist without realising he was there. “Sorry, man,” he apologised immediately. “Just a little psyched over these,” he explained, showing off the comic books in his hands. “Okay... clearly y’all are a little busy right now,” he said with a frown when he realised he was getting next to no attention out of the four guys.

He followed their gaze and could hardly believe that the supposed object of their affection appeared to be Eliot. Hardison knew a lot of geeks, and just like with any other bunch of people, there were those that dug Elektra and those that hankered after some alone time with Wolverine. He was cool with all kinds of folks; still, four guys all together like this that were hypnotised by Eliot? That seemed a little odd to him. Even if it were true, probably best to save his fellow geeks from a fate worse than death. Putting the moves on his hitter friend might just get them killed.

“Y’all staring at my buddy Eliot?” he asked them, watching all four pairs of eyes snap to meet his then. “’Cause, er... he’s not, I mean neither of us are into dudes”.

“We’re not gay, none of us are gay,” Raj insisted.

“I’m actually engaged,” Howard grinned widely, always willing to throw that into the pot whenever possible. “To a beautiful woman”.

“We were just wondering what a guy like that was doing in a comic book store,” said Leonard, feeling kind of dumb right now.

He glanced back at Eliot as the guy picked up a reproduction limited edition Mace Windu light saber and slashed around in the air with the purple-hued ‘blade’. The man was clearly adept with a sword or similar, the way he moved was incredible.

“Yeah, he kinda came along with me to pick up my new releases,” Hardison chuckled. “He’s about as uncomfortable in a comic book store as I would be in one of his country music bars... least, he was,” he amended when he saw the grin on his friends face as he spun around, twirling the light saber between his fingers.

When he realised five people were watching him, Eliot was almost embarrassed... almost.

“What?” he snapped, the grin gone, replaced by an angry growling sneer.

“Nothing,” Raj squeaked for all of them as they went back to searching for anything they might even be vaguely interested in.

Eliot’s eyes drifted to Hardison and gave him a particular look.

“Friends of yours?” he asked, in such a way as to make it clear he needed to know if these folks were dangerous or not.

Hardison rolled his eyes. Sometimes Eliot just saw trouble everywhere, even in an innocent place like this. As if the four musketeers here were dangerous. Sure, looks could be deceiving, but Hardison knew a genuine 100% geek when he saw one, and here be four of ‘em!

“I should say not,” Sheldon cut in. “I don’t know how you make friends, but I have a very select peer group which is hardly likely to be manoeuvred simply to make room for a man that stumbled into me in a comic book store”.

“Sheldon!” Leonard hissed from the other side of the comics they were searching through.

“Whatever,” Eliot growled. “Hardison! Just pay for your Avenging X-Wings and let’s get outta here!” he encouraged him.

“It’s Avengers vs. X-Men, but thank you for trying,” the hacker shook his head as he walked over to the counter and paid for his purchases.

The two strangers were gone from the store, the door slamming very definitely shut behind Eliot, before a thought occurred to Howard.

“Hey, you don’t think that guy was _the_ Hardison, do you?” he checked with the others.

“The infamous hacker that is rumoured to have joined an elite team of thieves, putting right all the wrongs the cops can’t or won’t deal with?” Raj reeled off like a well-practised description from a TV show into.

The four all shared a look and then shook their heads, going back to their comics; “Nah, couldn’t be”.


End file.
